Mediodía
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga. un diálogo -o triálogo?- entre los científicos del Seireitei. Más las razones inferidas de Sousuke Aizen. Filosofía de la ciencia. Yaoi implícito.


**Warnings; spoilers ****últimos capítulos de Bleach.**

**Mediodía.**

El tocado egipcio yacía en el piso. Cuidadosa, metódicamente, Mayuri terminó de retirar el maquillaje; la espuma dejaba salpicaduras negras en todos lados y él se sentía más que harto. Secándose el rostro, al fin se miró en el espejo; los ojos, del mismo tono naranja brillante que los cabellos de Kurosaki, las limpias y finísimas costuras y el cabello, de un azul quincy purísimo.

—Hmmmph.

El shoji se deslizó tras él.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Kisuke sonrió, si bien con menos ánimo que de costumbre.

—Buenos días para ti también, Mayuri-taichou.

El aludido gruñó.

—Estamos en un gajo alterno del universo, Urahara. Aquí no hay rotación ni estrellas. Lo que llamas 'día' o 'noche' es una mera ilusión puesta por el Rey del Cielo para que los demás shinigami no se sientan abrumados cuando llegan al Seireitei. No tenemos 'días' y menos 'buenos días'.

Kisuke elevó una ceja y luego, soltó la carcajada.

—Debo admitir que luces bien, si acaso, un poco cansado, Mayuri-san.

—No es tu asunto.

—No dije que lo fuera. Pero es la verdad. —Kisuke se sacó la gi y el shukahusho, quedando sólo en camisa y desenrollando el futón. Mayuri lo miró hacer y frunció el ceño.

—Me acabas de dar los buenos días. ¿Puedo suponer que vas a dormirte a esta hora?

Kisuke sonrió, acomodándose en el futón.

—Y tú dijiste que aquí no hay días ni noches. Por lo tanto, da igual si duermo ahora o cuando haya oscuridad allá afuera… estoy cansado…

Mayuri se dejó caer en el seki; tomó los enormes audífonos adosados al tocado egipcio y comenzó a teclear algo en su interior.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No ibas a dormirte?

—Estoy muy cansado…

—¿Cómo está Kurosaki? Claro, no es que me importe.

Un suspiro, por parte de Kisuke. ¿Por qué Mayuri insistía en permanecer a la defensiva? Se decidió a no pincharlo más.

—Inconsciente aún. Se recuperará pronto.

—Hummmmph. No entiendo su… olvídalo.

Urahara contuvo la sonrisa. Sabía que su colega científico se moría de ganas de conversar. También sabía que si él mostraba disposición a hablar, Kurotsuchi se convertiría en una tumba. Mientras creyera que lo estaba molestando y le impidiera dormir y descansar, estaría contento, así que fingió un bostezo y habló arrastradamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Su qué?

—Su entrega. Su disposición a morir por los demás. Los humanos tienen una vieja frase sobre eso: 'El que quiera conservar su vida, la perderá. El que en cambio, esté dispuesto a perderla, ése la salvará'.

Kisuke se recargó en un codo.

—Ignoraba tu sapiencia en filosofías humanas, Mayuri-chan.

—Lo ilógico sería no saberlo, Urahara. Somos científicos.

—Pero no estudiamos sus formas de pensamiento.

—Y entonces, ¿Cómo diablos mediremos de qué manera o hacia dónde van a moverse?

—Eso no te sirvió para inferir una hipótesis y aún así te lo preguntas.

—¡No me lo pregunto! Es sólo…

Urahara se dejó caer sobre la almohada, estirando un brazo y tomando la mano de su colega.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo claramente, Mayuri-sama. Ichigo sabía que el Final Getsuga lo despojaría de sus poderes. Y sin embargo, estoy acostumbrado a que los humanos actúen de esa forma desconcertante. No es eso lo que me pregunto.

—¿Entonces?

—La reacción de Aizen…

La risa de Mayuri fue fresca.

—No puedo creerte.

Urahara lo pensó unos momentos, molesto consigo mismo. Había más cosas que lo hermanaban a Aizen de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir; después de todo, había desarrollado la Hougyoku en aras de tantear los límites entre hollow y shinigami, con tal de conseguir un poder mejor. Absurdo. Frase idiota 'un poder mejor'…

Mayuri siguió hablando.

—Entonces, ¿nuestro brillante científico loco jamás pensó que la ecuación terminaría por resolverse a cero?—más risas— simplemente no puedo creerte.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó un Kisuke de plano molesto.

—A ver, Urahara-san; dame un punto de lógica y paralizaré todo con mi prudencia. Dame un punto de "_ilogicidad"_ y terminaré por destruir el mundo…

—¿Te gustaría ser menos críptico?

—Creí que eras brillante. Después de todo fuiste el genio que creó la Hougyoku.

—Deja de echarme eso en cara y ve al grano.

Mayuri sonrió. Era difícil sacar de sus casillas a Urahara. O estaba muy cansado —tanta batalla inútil al fin y al cabo— o ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, lo cual siempre venía al caso. Maldita sea, siempre terminaban así, pensando igual, sintiendo igual, la misma tristeza al fondo y el montón de infinitos sin resolver; ¿Había la necesidad de tanta inquietud? ¿Por qué, por ejemplo, los muchachos del Escuadrón Once ni siquiera pensaban en algo más que pelear o salvar almas? ¿Por qué ellos tenían esa maldita cruz de conciencia sobre sus espaldas, que los impelía a buscar más allá, siempre más allá?

—Veamos. Aizen nunca pensó en lo que era, si no en lo que debería de ser, ¿cierto?

—Cierto, si es que me dijo la verdad.

—No creo que te haya mentido en el momento en que la Hoyugyoku lo estaba sellando y despojando de sus poderes. Te dijo lo que en verdad sentía y creía.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Es el mismo razonamiento de Kurosaki…

Un golpe de relámpago, intensamente blanco, esclarecedor. Brutal.

Urahara pensó dos segundos eternos.

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

Mayuri sonrió a su vez y Urahara se preguntó cuál era la necesidad del maquillaje negro y el tocado egipcio y los dientes trazados fuera de la boca, si el rostro era tan atractivo y tan simpático, pese a las costuras.

Quizá fuese eso; que de esa forma, Mayuri sería atractivo y sus palabras no tendrían la misma fuerza, anestesiadas por su aspecto, mientras que de otra forma, sólo podrían ser tomadas en cuenta por lo que eran: verdades científicas.

—Kurosaki apareció en la Soul Society rompiendo todas las reglas; primero, como ryoka, llegando cuando y cómo se le daba la gana. Luego, atentando contra la justicia de la Central 46.

—No sabíamos que estaban muertos.

—No me interrumpas. Mientras no lo supiéramos, nosotros también nos atuvimos a un fallo que a) era injusto y b) no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Admítelo.

—Ya es tarde para admitirlo ¿Qué mas?

—Rescató a Rukia y puso al descubierto las maquinaciones de Aizen, dejándonos en babia y poniéndonos en ridículo; estábamos tan burocratizados y metidos en nuestros propios asuntillos de capitanes y combate de hollows que ninguno pensó que podría haber descontento con el Sistema. Pero lo cierto es que Aizen tenía razón ¿Por qué el Rukongai es tan injusto? ¿Por qué tantas almas van a parar ahí y sufren tanto en lo que reencarnan? ¿Es justo? ¿Por qué la energía espiritual está repartida tan disparejamente, dado que se supone que todos somos iguales? ¿No fuimos todos humanos antes? y ¿Sabes una cosa? Hay gente en el Rukongai que no sufre menos que los miserables hollows en Hueco Mundo. Aizen tenía razón para sentirse molesto. Pero fue Kurosaki quien nos hizo ver ese disgusto.

—Sousuke bien pudo haber protestado.

—¿Habría servido de algo? ¡Patrañas, Kisuke! ¡Patrañas y bullshit y lo sabes bien! El capitán Yamamoto ni siquiera habría levantado una ceja. Los demás nos habríamos reído. Las pretensiones de Aizen habrían parecido alguna forma de notoriedad. Puso a prueba nuestra unión como capitanes y dejamos bastante que desear, a lo largo de esta guerra. El que haya una guerra significa un fracaso en el diálogo. Entonces, ¿Somos meros monos de pelea? Qué triste, en verdad. O peor aún: somos simples peones del Rey. Ni siquiera tenemos la fuerza espiritual para pedirle que sea más justo con los humanos o con nuestro trabajo…

Kisuke se mordió los labios. Porque sabía que Mayuri tenía razón, que Aizen sólo se había cuestionado a sí mismo, que había sabido que NADA ni NADIE iba a hacerle caso y había optado por hacer las cosas a su modo, sin pedirle ayuda a nadie, puesto que no habría quién lo comprendiera. Quiso llorar, como había querido hacerlo desde que el comando de programación en la Hougyoku había activado el Sello Final, encerrando al antiguo capitán del Quinto Escuadrón y retornándolo a un estado aún más inferior que el de un humano, partículas espirituales dispersas, apenas retenidas por una membrana deforme.

Sousuke sabía que, para cambiar las cosas y crear un nuevo orden, necesitaba poder. Y terminó ciego dentro de ese poder, perdiendo de vista su objetivo original: hacer justicia.

Su diferencia fundamental con Kurosaki, si acaso, era que el chico no tenía la menor de las pretensiones; si algo estaba mal, pues se cambiaba y ya.

Recordó una leyenda terrestre.

El conquistador Alejandro —a quien llamaban el Magno— llegó un día al Templo de Gordia, cuando tenía 16 años de edad. El famoso nudo gordiano —que medía tres metros de circunferencia y se afirmaba que había sido hecho por Hera misma, la diosa del Conocimiento— estaba al centro del altar, bajo el letrero en griego 'Aquel que desbarate este nudo, dominará al mundo'. Los pretendientes llegaban y se liaban con la multitud de hebras. Y Alejandro simplemente, atravesó el nudo y lo partió a la mitad, dejando a los sacerdotes mudos y desconcertados.

—_¿Qué?_ —preguntó Alejandro, encogiéndose de hombros —_Lo desbaraté, ¿Cierto?_

Eso había hecho Ichigo. Mientras Aizen urdía un fantástico mecanismo para deshacer el nudo y los capitanes y todo el Gotei, una forma de mantenerlo anudado, Kurosaki se había limitado a partirlo a la mitad y hacer más evolución con una sola acción que con mil entrenamientos sobre kidou, magia demoníaca o fuerza espiritual y dominio de su zampakutou.

Mayuri lo miraba, la sonrisa cálida. Porque no necesitaba hablar. Ambos eran demasiado inteligentes, demasiado paralelos como para perder el tiempo en disquisiciones de lógica.

De no ser porque Ichigo había perdido todos sus poderes como shinigami, habría sido un peligro mil veces mayor que Aizen.

La diferencia entre ellos estribaba en el grado de compasión. Ichigo no tenía nada que perder —excepto su vida— y de ahí que lo diera todo. Aizen en cambio, dejaría de ser ya no un shinigami, si no un capitán. Y había tratado de hacer trampa, de pelear sin perder, ganando más en cada paso. Y el primero lo había dado todo por sus camaradas, sus _nakama_, sus amigos, la gente a la que quería.

Aizen no tenía a nadie.

Amar obsesivamente una idea bien puede llevarte a un grado de iluminación absoluta. ¿De qué te sirve si no puedes reírte con alguien, de lo mucho que te costó caminar hacia ella? ¿O de las veces que tropezaste?

Después de todo, cuando estás enamorado, quieres que todo el mundo se entere, ¿no?

Kisuke miró a su amigo, con sospecha.

—No me dirás que te parecen simpáticos. Los humanos.

La carcajada fue igual a la anterior; insospechada y sin sarcasmo.

—En absoluto. Son unos gusanos miserables. Pero, guardadas todas las distancias, mi querido Urahara, son unos especímenes… fascinantes.

El shoji se deslizó y quien entró fue Unohana.

—Urahara-kun, Mayuri-taichou; pensé que estarían durmiendo.

La sonrisa de ella fue amable y lejana de la _creepynez_ que solía aterrar a todos, en todos los escuadrones.

—No aún, Retsu-chan— dijo Mayuri— Urahara está revolviendo lo que Aizen le dejó de cerebro…

Ella se sacó la capa y la colgó en el perchero y asimismo, dejó el resto de su ropa, hasta quedar con sólo la blanca camisa larga cubriéndola. Deshizo su trenza, lenta, deliberadamente.

—Kisuke-kun… deberías dejar eso atrás.

Urahara protestó:

—¡Ey! Fue Mayuri quien comenzó a…

Unohana se arrodilló y despeinó aún más los desordenados cabellos rubios.

—¿Que tal si te callas, me haces un espacio (y a Mayuri también) y dormimos un poco? Nos lo merecemos, ¿neh?

Frunciendo el ceño, Kisuke alzó el edredón. Unohana se refugió contra su pecho e hizo una seña a Mayuri.

A los diez segundos de silencio, los tres envueltos en el confortable capullo —Unohana al centro rodeada por sus colegas— Kisuke tronó:

—¿ESTÁN DICIÉNDOME QUE SÓLO VAMOS A DORMIR?

(Minutos después, Rikichi cometió el sano error de obedecer a Kuchiki taichou y fue a buscar a los capitanes. Lo que vio bastó para no entregar su aviso.

Y lo que no vio, pudo inferirlo.)

Durante el agradable sueño que vino después, Urahara renunció a la búsqueda de respuestas. Si Aizen había sido incapaz de comunicar los cambios que quería, no era su problema. Si Ichigo, sin saber ni como hablar claramente —más que actuando— lo había logrado…quizá ellos debían aprender a hacerlo.

Y, afortunadamente, eran científicos.

No estaban sujetos a ningún dogma, a ninguna fe. Podían dudar de lo que creían, ponerlo a prueba y cambiar sus paradigmas. Sí, dolería un poco a veces, pero la verdad, en su claridad, siempre es así.

Miró a los dos que lo rodeaban; los largos cabellos negros de Unohana cubrían su pecho y Mayuri tenía la mano enredada en ellos.

Vaya equipo que hacían pero, ¿quién podría negar que lo que los unía, no era más que un rasgo humano, previo a su transformación en Dioses de la Muerte?

No era un asunto de cómo deberían ser las cosas, si no de cómo, en la realidad, eran.

Y eso, siempre podía ser cambiado, voluntad y capacidad mediante. O terquedad, dado lo que Ichigo demostrara.

Con un suspiro tranquilo, se quedó dormido.

Afuera, el sol del Seireitei hacía sombras entre los árboles.

Era otra vez, mediodía.

-0-

_Muy bien. La frase sobre estar enamorado y contárselo a todo el mundo, es de uno de mis héroes personales, Carl Sagan. Es cierto, Urahara está un poco woobly, fuera de carácter. Es natural que tenga dudas._

_Recuerdo claramente cuando comencé a ver y leer Bleach y coincidía totalmente con Aizen y luego cómo al reconocer __su búsqueda del Poder Absoluto —un corruptor genial— mi entusiasmo se transformaba en asco y al final, en lástima. Ni siquiera en compasión —soy inferior en mucho, a Kurosaki. _

_Dita-taichou quería un rollo de esta clase, 'aunque no fuera yaoi'. De alguna forma, iba implícito. Incluí a Unohana porque ella es parte del equipo científico del Seireitei; oompaloompa de la ciencia y limitada a su aplicación, lo que la distingue de sus colegas es su ferocidad para aplicar lo que se descubre, en aras de curar. Y es justo lo que termina haciendo: saca a Urahara de sus dudas y pone a Mayuri donde__ debe de ir; al lado de Kisuke —o bajo él. ¿Música usada? Algo que siempre me ha causado escalofríos; White Lightning, de Def Leppard._

_Termino al mediodía porque… daba igual la hora. Tenía que ser consecuente con Mayuri-sama._

_Y__ no os aburro más._

_Namasté._

_Tened un día redondo._

_FantasmaAlineal /Kitsune Gin. _


End file.
